Vacío
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: ¿Cómo se llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué han destrozado mi vida De Una Manera tan cruel? -Albus Severus Potter -


No sé cómo he podido llegar a esta situación, me encuentro vacío, terriblemente vacío, sin nada por lo que sonreír, ya ni tan sólo me quedan lágrimas.

Yo antes era un chico feliz, algo tímido, pero feliz. En mi casa siempre ha reinado la alegría, vale que he tenido varias peleas con mis hermanos, sobretodo con James, pero supongo que son los típicos roces entre familias. Ahora todo eso se esfumó, no me queda nada por lo que luchar.

Antes de llegar a Hogwarts mi padre me dijo que llevo el nombre de la persona más valiente que había conocido, Severus Snape, antiguo director de Hogwarts, pero yo de valiente no tengo nada, si no quizá hubiera sido seleccionado en Gryffindor como toda mi familia en vez de en Slytherin, si no, pensaría el dolor que puedo causar a mis seres queridos, pero no, soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. De hecho, es muy probable que si hubiera sido valiente y estuviera en la casa de Godric Gryffindor, todo esto no estaría ocurriendo.

Cuando llegué a este castillo me sentía solo, fuera del amparo protector de mis padres, sin mi hermano ni mis primos tan cerca como hubiera deseado, con infinidad de novedades a mí alrededor y con algo en la cabeza que me quitaba el sueño regularmente desde hacía meses. En esos momentos de angustia y desesperación me llegó una ayuda, como caída del mismo cielo. Era un chico que parecía sentirse inseguro, aunque desde luego no tanto como yo, por supuesto había escuchado su apellido miles de veces, era el hijo del peor enemigo de mi padre en la escuela, y por los retratos que había visto de él en mi casa, se parecía tanto a su progenitor como yo al mío, se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy. Él desde un principio pareció comprenderme, y si pasase por alto varias de las bromas de mal gusto que recibí de su parte por ser cada uno hijos de quienes somos, podría llegar a decir que Scorpius fue mi auténtico salvador, aunque ahora se tratase de mi más cruel verdugo.

Conectamos perfectamente desde un primer momento, teníamos una complicidad extraordinaria, más allá de la que nunca tuve con nadie, más allá de lo que nunca había conocido en ninguna otra persona. Me sentía plenamente feliz a su lado, haciendo cualquier cosa, tanto en nuestras travesuras como en nuestros estudios, tanto en nuestras conversaciones como en nuestros juegos. Era como haber encontrado a mi alma gemela, aunque por su parte no fuera algo tan fuerte como yo hubiera deseado.

Los años han ido pasando, más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, antes todo era mucho más fácil. Daría todo lo que fuera por volver a la inocencia de nuestros doce años, pero por mucho que pudiese, no podría pasarme la vida retrocediendo, no sería justo para nadie y yo no estaría haciendo otra cosa que engañarme. Sería como pedirle a un río que sus aguas retrocediesen hacia la montaña. Poco a poco ambos fuimos creciendo y descubriendo cosas sobre nosotros mismos que antes, aunque hubiéramos podido imaginarlas, jamás hubiéramos pensado que podrían ser reales.

Yo, por mi parte, fui plenamente consciente de mi homosexualidad hacía algo más de un año, cuando nos encontrábamos tumbados cerca del lago observando a unas muchachas de quinto curso, uno más que nosotros, charlando amigablemente. Allí Scorpius comenzó a hablarme de ellas, de lo guapas que eran algunas y en las ganas que tenía de salir por primera vez con una chica. Fue entonces cuando me confesé a mi mismo que yo nunca querría tener una cita con una chica, más bien sería con un chico, y no uno cualquiera, para nada, querría que fuera con el rubio que tenía tumbado a mi lado.

A partir de ese día, de ese preciso momento mi vida comenzó un descenso hacia el abismo. Ya no podía mirar a Scorpius de la misma manera que antes. Ya no me conformaba con que fuese mi amigo, en esos momentos necesitaba más, mucho más, le necesitaba entero.

No sabía que hacer, ni a quien confiar mi secreto. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que mi hermano no iba a hacer nada más que reírse de mí, no podía arriesgarme a escribirle una carta a mi madre, sé que ella me entendería, siempre lo había hecho, pero, ¿y si mi padre la leía? No quería decepcionarle. No es que alguna vez le hubiera oído hablar mal de los homosexuales, no, sólo era que no sabía como podría reaccionar ante la idea de que lo fuera yo, su propio hijo, y más, ante la idea de que me hubiera enamorado de un Malfoy. Entonces recordé a mi prima Rose, ella siempre me había defendido cuando lo había necesitado y siempre había podido contar con su ayuda. Por supuesto ella me apoyó incondicionalmente, me dio incontables consejos y supo hacerme un poco más feliz en esos días en los que crees que nada tiene remedio.

Al cabo de un tiempo las cosas empezaron a ir a peor. No me bastaba sólo con ver a Scorpius cada día a mi lado, necesitaba sentirle más cerca de mí, necesitaba contarle lo que me estaba pasando, pero como ya dije, soy demasiado cobarde para hacer ciertas cosas. Cada vez que le veía tontear con alguna chica mi alma empezaba a desgarrarse un poco más, cada vez más profundamente, hasta que ha quedado inservible hecha jirones, jirones de desesperanza imposibles de curar. Cuando por casualidad llegaba a verle besarse con una chica, cualquiera, no importaba cual, una espina atravesaba mi corazón, y ahora dicho órgano de mi cuerpo no me sirve para otra cosa que para su más básico cometido, bombear sangre. Sin alma y sin corazón, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué sentido tenía que siguiera viviendo? Ninguno.

De esos pensamientos ya han pasado dos meses, intenté por todos los medios salir hacia delante, tener algo por lo que sonreír, algo por lo que soñar. Mantuve una relación con un chico de mi curso en secreto, pero la cosa obviamente no salió bien, no podía estar bien con una persona por la que no sentía nada. No podía sacarme a Scorpius de la cabeza.

Hace un par de días decidí sacar todo mi valor para declararme a Scorpius. Si no lo hacía iba a terminar por volverme loco. Preparé todas mis palabras concienzudamente, lo que me tomó toda una noche de desvelo mirándole desde la cama de al lado.

Como era de esperar cuando le aparté de la gente para poder hablar con él a solas, todo aquello que había preparado no llegó a salir de mi boca, lo único que pude decir fue: Te amo. Él supuso que era una broma, y eso fue lo que más me dolió de todo, si pudiera llegar a saber todo lo que he sufrido ¿pensaría que estaba de broma?

Le aclaré que no era ninguna broma, y aquello le puso furioso, me dijo que ni me arrimara a él, que olvidara completamente todos nuestros años juntos, que estaba muerto para él.

Por eso ahora estoy aquí, en la torre de Astronomía, la más alta de Hogwarts, reflexionando sobre todo lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. Si estoy muerto para él, debo estar muerto para todo el mundo, ya que sin duda alguna, Scorpius Malfoy es todo mi mundo.

Ahora me subiré a esas almenas y daré un salto al vacío, al vacío en el que se ha convertido mi vida, y todo terminará, por fin.


End file.
